


Moonlight

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [362]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:50:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: anon requested: Pen and Ink on an actual night out enjoying themselves





	

The sounds of the party receded slowly behind them as they strolled up the beach.  Penny walked along the tideline of hardpacked sand, her discarded high heels dangling loosely from her fingers.

Next to her, Gordon had roughly rolled up his pants legs to walk in the foaming edge of the water as it surged gently up and down.  “Darling, what happened to your shoes?”

Gordon’s hand was holding hers, and he squeezed gently.  “Who knows, who cares.”  She had to laugh, rolling her eyes fondly at his impish grin.  “I have miles of empty beach in front of me, and the prettiest dame at the party beside me.  What do I care about shoes?”

“Dame?” she asked, fluttering her eyelashes slightly.

“Princess?” he tried, eliciting another laugh.

“Nice save, Gordon.” He swung her hand a they walked in companionable silence around the curving spit of the shore.  “Oh, look at that.”  She tilted her head back, her eyes adjusting to the darkness to show the milky smear of galaxies curving in a band over their heads.

Gordon stopped, tugging her around to stand in front of him.  His hands were steady on her waist, his breath warm against the bare nape of her neck.  “There,” he said, raising an arm to point.  “Can you see Polaris?”

She nodded, leaning back against his chest.  He took the hint, wrapping her up between his arms.  “It’s so bright,” she breathed.

In her ear, Gordon pointed out several others, whispering tales of ancient mariners navigating the seas by the stars.  The water lapped gently at their ankles as she craned her neck and listened, and imagined how bold they must have been, to set sail with only a star to guide them.


End file.
